Rory Williams
Rory is the husband of Amy Pond and father to Melody Pond. He travelled with the Eleventh Doctor. Due to some very odd events , Rory has died 5 times . Deaths Rory has died 5 times . The first time was in the episode Amy's choice , in which he is killed by an army of evil old people ! Luckily , it was only a dream The second time was in the episode Cold Blood , in which Rory was shot to death by a Silurian called Restac . Rory's dead body was swallowed the Time Feild , so Amy could not remember him . However , in the episode The Big Bang , the events of The eleventh Hour to The pandorica opens were erased from time . As Cold Blood happened between these episodes , Rory came back to life . The third time was in the episode The angels Take Manhattan '' . In this episode , ''The Doctor , Amy , Rory and Melody , visit New York in the 1930's . In a building , they find a room which belongs to ''Rory Williams '' . The team investigate . Inside the room , an old man is lying in bed . He tells Amy to come closer to him . He holds Amy's hand and then dies . The Doctor explains that Rory must have gone back in time to New York . He must have lived a long and happy life there , and than died of old age . The old man was Rory . The Doctor also explains that Rory was probably sent back in time by evil monsters called ''Weeping Angels Rory and Melody make a plan to save Rory's life . Rory must run away from the Weeping angels so they can't send him back in time . This would mean Rory woulde the future . If you change the future you kill all the Weeping Angels near you . Rory and amy run away . Than Rory makes another plan . He decides that if he dies he would change time so much that The Doctor , Melody , Amy and himself would be sent back home safetly . Amy decides that if it doesn't work , Rory will die . So she decides to kill herself with Rory , so she will be in heaven if he does die . Amy and Rory both jump off a tall building . The Doctor and Melody run in and start crying . Rory has died for the 4th time and Amy has died for the 1st time . But the plan does work . The Doctor , Amy , Rory , Melody and the TARDIS are transported to a graveyard . Rory doesn't notice a weeping angel in the graveyard . The weeping sends Rory and Amy back in time to New York in the 1930's . Rory and Amy die there for the final time .